


how dare he

by pjmhobi



Series: neo one shots [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, forgive me i love you all, i only know how to write neo apparently, my bad attempt at angst, this is terribly short but it's not good either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmhobi/pseuds/pjmhobi
Summary: the first time hakyeon saw taekwoon, he knew he was going to ruin his life.the last time hakyeon saw taekwoon, he’d felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest.





	how dare he

**Author's Note:**

> lol less than 24 hours later and im writing more neo. pathetic

the first time hakyeon saw taekwoon, he knew he was going to ruin his life.

his quiet coworker that kept to himself, only speaking when spoken to, and never at great lengths. he was a loner. everyone knew that.

wonshik told him taekwoon wouldn’t be interested, that pining over him was a waste of hakyeon’s time. but hakyeon couldn’t help himself.

he had approached him in the break room, where taekwoon was eating his lunch. he was watching a drama, and hakyeon had thought that was cute.

hakyeon had said hi, but only when taekwoon didn’t reply did he notice the earphones in his ear.

he huffed and tapped taekwoon’s shoulder. taekwoon glanced up, and when he saw it was hakyeon, confusion passed across his face. he pulled an earphone out of his ear slowly. he quirked an eyebrow at hakyeon. hakyeon had blushed.

hakyeon remembers making a bad joke. he remembers taekwoon had laughed. and he remembers how that was all the incentive he’d needed to let this man into his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the last time hakyeon saw taekwoon, he’d felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

hakyeon had entered the hospital room, a stretcher with a body fully covered lying on it. hakyeon knew that wasn’t a good sign.

a pathetic sob left his mouth, and he didn’t wait for the doctor, pulling back the tarp himself. taekwoon’s face was covered in cuts and bruises. he eyes were shut and his lips were a sickly blue. hakyeon hadn’t thought it possible, but his skin was much paler than usual.

hakyeon walked backwards, repeating no to himself and shaking his head harshly. he couldn’t stand seeing the love of his life like that. lifeless. hakyeon stopped when his back hit a wall. he slid down, falling pitifully to his knees. he wasn’t crying. he felt too numb to cry.

wonshik was in his face. hakyeon had forgotten wonshik was there. he felt wonshik’s hands on his shoulders, shaking him, asking if he was okay. hakyeon wanted to laugh in wonshik’s face. of course he wasn’t okay. the love of his life was gone. forever.

how dare taekwoon come into hakyeon’s life and make him so happy, only to leave him so abruptly? it wasn’t fair. hakyeon didn’t deserve this. he didn’t deserve the pain that filled him, that weighed heavy on his chest, making it hard to breathe.

hakyeon suddenly remembered the first time he saw taekwoon, how he’d known he would ruin his life. and he had been right. taekwoon had come in hakyeon’s life, as promising as ever, and he’d ruined it.

**Author's Note:**

> my angst writing is bad but i'm working on it i promise


End file.
